


An Opportune Moment

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Joseph is a bartender, Sebastian is a skiing instructor, and the other resort staff have stopped betting on when they’ll get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Opportune Moment

Sebastian knew perfectly well his relationship with Joseph Oda had been the talk of the resort for years, to a point where regular visitors and rehired short term staff had started to tire of it. Even the betting pools on when they would get together had dried up.

Being aware of the gossip didn’t change his feelings about the situation. He had liked, maybe even loved Joseph for years, but there had never been a right time to act on it. He had loved Myra too much to cheat on her when they were together, and it was years after her disappearance before he finally understood she wasn’t coming back.

It was hard to start a new relationship when the old one had never really ended.

Then there was the matter of pride; when Sebastian had turned to drink over Myra, still too in love to blame her for leaving without a word, it was Joseph who cut him off each night, Joseph who ordered the rest of the bar staff to limit Sebastian’s intake.

Sebastian had called Joseph some ugly, ugly words over that, and he didn’t know how to apologise for it.

For whatever reason, Sebastian’s fate seemed to be one of watching love pass him by, and he had come to bitterly accept it.

 

Christmas always tended to be quiet at the resort, in part because theirs wasn’t a big name in the skiing industry, but also in part because the resort had somehow hired on an unusual number of Catholics, himself included.

He could almost feel his mother’s furious glare whenever he dared consider working Christmas Day, and figured it wasn’t worth risking her wrath in the afterlife.

Christmas Eve was treated much the same as any other work day however, and Sebastian was pleasantly worn out by the time he’d finished his shift and headed for the bar Joseph worked at, knowing full well that even if Joseph was supposed to finish around the same time he did, Joseph’s work ethic often involved unpaid overtime.

 

Sebastian wasn’t overly surprised to see the bar’s lights were still on, though he did raise an eyebrow when he opened the back door and found Kidman loading the dishwasher.

“Thought you hated working late?”

Kidman rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t going to leave him alone on Christmas Eve. What’s your excuse?”

Sebastian snorted before walking past her into the main bar and finding Joseph clearing tables.

“Want any help?”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Joseph said, offering him a quick nod as welcome. “God knows I don’t get enough overtime for this.”

Sebastian laughed before grabbing a tray and starting to stack up glasses. “What time are you picking up Tracy tomorrow?” Joseph’s flinch was subtle, but enough for Sebastian to pick up on it quickly. “Fuck. Did something come up?”

Joseph sighed. “Dad’s place flooded, so she’s staying at home and having him stay at hers. I tried to book a flight, but…”

Sebastian knew what that kind of disappointment felt like, sympathised with the tense set of Joseph’s shoulders. Joseph thought the world of his sister, and missing her over Christmas was going to be rough. “Did she get the flight moved?”

“Mid-January,” Joseph said, tone clipped and miserable, and Sebastian grit his teeth, biting back a curse.

Clinking glass and awkward silence followed for a few minutes before Sebastian thought of a way to change the subject. “Did you get any cranks tonight?”

“None worse than usual,” Joseph said as he grabbed a trash bag from behind the bar before sidling up close to Sebastian, dropping his voice to a near-whisper. “Kidman’s table, the execs you banned from the slopes?” Sebastian nodded, remembering very well the creative racism they had spouted when he called security on their drunk asses. “They left Kidman a roll of hundreds.”

“She fucking earned it, then,” Sebastian said, and Joseph smirked, nudged him in the ribs before starting to gather empty bottles into the trash bag.

“The quicker we clean up, the quicker you’ll get to see her face when I tell her.”

Sebastian knew better than to rush when handling glasses, but he was happy enough to take Joseph’s words as motivation.

 

Some time after Kidman had finished yelling excitedly about her surprise windfall, and after making sure her lift home actually pulled through, Sebastian offered to join Joseph in walking the short distance back to his place. It was cold and dark after all, and he was likely still hurting over Tracy having to stay home at the last minute, so keeping him company felt like the least Sebastian could do.

It also meant enjoying a quick laugh at Joseph’s expense, watching him bundle up in multiple layers so he could face the cold outside. Joseph’s Canadian blood didn’t seem to count for much as soon as the weather dropped below freezing; a fleece hoodie, jacket, coat, scarf, and hat combined to make him look like an overgrown child.

“We’ll see who’s laughing when you catch pneumonia,” Joseph said, somewhat haughtily, and that only made Sebastian snort louder.

 

With Joseph’s own Christmas plans ruined, talk turned to Sebastian’s plans quickly enough. They were modest, mostly consisting of watching terrible television and eating until his stomach hurt, but they were still improvements on the first few Christmasses after Myra left, which had largely consisted of drinking himself unconscious.

Sebastian used to get angry when Joseph checked up on him, and while it could still be irritating from time to time, he’d come to realise it was just Joseph’s way of showing concern.

They had their own ways of looking after each other, and courtesy of Joseph paying too much attention to their conversation and too little attention to the road, Sebastian was quickly forced to demonstrate one of those ways.

“You could always borrow one of my DVDs if oh shi-!” Joseph’s feet slid out from under him on a nasty patch of black ice, almost sending him flying.

It wasn’t the first time Joseph had tripped around him and it wouldn’t be the last; Sebastian caught him easily, thankful that at least Joseph rarely ended up with worse than a few bruises and scratches after his frequent falls.

“Gotcha,” Sebastian said, steadying Joseph and only letting go once he was sure Joseph wasn’t about to slip on the ice again.

“You caught me,” Joseph said, skin flushed red with embarrassment.

“I’d always catch you,” Sebastian replied.

A rush of adrenaline tightened Sebastian’s chest, one he wasn’t sure he could blame on Joseph’s near-fall.

It felt an awful lot like a second chance.

Sebastian pushed Joseph’s hood back just enough to let him tuck his fingers behind Joseph’s ears, careful not to knock his glasses out of place, and leant in.

“Oh,” Joseph said, whisper-soft, and kissed him.

 

It was perfect. It didn’t matter that he had to tilt his head to avoid nudging Joseph’s glasses, or that Joseph’s nose was cold against his skin, or that he hadn’t shaved in days.

It was perfect.

Sebastian had wondered for years at the slight quirk of Joseph’s lips, at how they always seemed to ask a question, even when Joseph was relaxed. He felt like he knew the answer to that question, now.

And it was an answer he’d give a thousand times more if Joseph would let him.

 

Joseph’s layers and their combined body heat could only fight off the cold for so long, and Sebastian reluctantly pulled back from their fifth, or possibly sixth kiss. He’d lost track of the number, and didn’t particularly care.

“Guess that was -”

“A long time coming, yeah,” Joseph finished, and Sebastian had to stop and just stare at him for a moment, him and his giddy smile, fogged-up glasses, and kiss-bruised lips.

He’d let so many chances slip between his fingers, and almost missed this one.

“What now?” Sebastian asked, and Joseph’s grin softened.

“There’s a spare toothbrush at my place. It’s purple, and it was going to be Tracy’s, but I don’t think she’ll mind.”

Sebastian laughed and stole another kiss quickly, just because he could. “It could be pink with fucking glitter for all I care. I love you.”

Joseph looked startled, and Sebastian laughed harder before gesturing with his head for Joseph to lead the way.

Sebastian had thought his love for Joseph was obvious, even if he’d never said as much out loud before. It hadn’t been his place to say it out loud.

He was going to have to make a habit of it.

 

And after years of waiting for the chance, he hoped to be as thoroughly obnoxious about it as possible.

 

The End


End file.
